Manipulate My Decisions Ereri
by Unoriginal-Hypocrite
Summary: A Short SongFic about Punk!Eren x Pop Star!Levi. Of course, No Name and most of the 104 Training Corps is mentioned. Most Lyrics are from the song, "There's Nothing Holding Me Back." By Shawn Mendes. Enjoy.


"Hello New York!"

The crowd went wild of the sight of the raven haired beauty up there on stage. Bandages covering his eyes, a miracle that he could see where he was taking a step. Weird. That was the thought that he first seen that God on stage.

The corners of his lips curled up into a small smirk as he gazed up at Rivalle. The name of the performer on stage. Most likely a stage name and nothing else. The male was short, it was the most noticeable feature that he. Still is actually. A blond with a bowl hair cut was jumping beside him, jumping with most of his clothing the same as his own it seemed. Everyone looked overall, proud and happy that they'd been able to catch the Japanese beauty up in stage with his pale fingers wrapped around the black microphone.

"Rivalle!"

The male's name was called over the quiet music. It wasn't going to be quiet for long. After all, this was a concert. Nothing was ever quiet during a concert. Even communicating a simple 'I Have To Get Closer!' Or 'I Need To Go To The Bathroom.' Was harder to say if you were with a group. Like Eren was currently. Mikasa, who was beside him jumping up and down with the others. In all honesty, the brunette had surprised most people in their group. Since in the past, Mikasa had practically dragged the young punk to his first ever concert that Eren had ever gone to of this man. Back then, there was an entire group. 'No Name' or something similar. But, since the demand for 'Rivalle' was so high. They seemed to do a full album with just his songs. No 'Hanji' or the other male in the band. Seemed that they all supported the tour. Yes, Tour. This wasn't the only concert. The male would be traveling around the globe sadly. And away from his home town.

"Let's Get This Concert Started!"

That was all it took for the lights to dim and the screaming to get louder then anything in the world for a moment before it quieted down. Only the extreme fangirls yelling out, chanting the young star's name. His friends that had tagged along, were the infamous Freckled Horse Couple. Jean and Marco. Even with a broken arm, the most freckled and kindest in the group had came along to this concert. Showed the dedication he had for 'Rivalle's Songs' It Seemed. Next, Was Mikasa and Armin. The bowl-cut haired boy beside him that was previously jumping like a rabbit in so much excitement. Another die-hard fan of 'No Name' in general. Another couple that had decided to come along with them, forming a seven-person group. It was the Bald Pringles couple. As the others liked to tease them. But, they never complained about the nickname for them. If anything, they fueled the fire for the name to be used more and more. For more laughs of course.

"I Wanna Follow Where He Goes, I Think About Him And He Knows It."

The smirk playing on his lips only widened at those words. Bringing back the memories of after the last show. One moment by one moment.

"I Wanna Let Him Take Control, 'Cause Everytime He Gets Close Yeah.."

It was about a year ago, the fifth 'No Name' Concert. Fueling their careers on faster and farther then they'd ever expected. It had to be the melodic tune of Levi Ackerman's Voice that made it happen. Who couldn't just sit there beside the god for hours, just listening to him even list off the ingredients off of a grocery list would be enough for Girls to start attacking the young pop star in less then five seconds. Gay guys would probably say the same thing. Men would kill to have that voice. And Chicks would kill to wake up to that voice each morning. Well, Eren wasn't even exaggerating at that point. That year, He was also taken to that concert. Dragged to it by none other then Mikasa, his step-sister. Who, he'd admit, had a bit of an obsession with 'No Name' just from one glance at her bedroom, would be easy to see.

"He Pulls Me In Enough To Keep Me Guessin', And Maybe I Should Stop And Start Confessin'"

A day or two before the concert, Eren had actually went to one of the nearby Internet cafés in the area where his university was in. Shingeki University, if he remembered it correctly. It was an English-Japanese university. Where a lot of students where. It wasn't too hard or too easy passing the classes. Just right for people like himself. Who got, overall decent grades. Bs and Cs mostly. A rare A once in a while. Well, that was in high school, but the point was already made. A male was seated in the corner of the café, A cafe something along the lines of Wings. Or Freedom. He couldn't refer the full name.

"Confessin' Yeah.."

Eren had gotten his latte, asking the male if the seat parallel to him was open. Since, The Café was apparently a beehive with every single bee inside. Hiding from the rain that would've been pelleting down. Then again, there might've been a test coming soon for another major. Making everyone there most likely cramming for a test that was coming up. Then again, The male normally didn't pay much attention to the dates that tests were set on. The raven haired male that had a light grey scarf pulled up to his nose was probably cramming too, was what Eren had assumed. Not so far fetched.

"Oh! I've been shakin, I love it when you go crazy!"

The brunette couldn't remember what in the heavens inspired him to strike up a normal conversation with the male. Who, overall, looked like he was freezing with the along of layers it seemed he had on. It was just muscle. But, he couldn't have known at that time. Who would've? A Five-Foot Three tall male wouldn't even look scary or someone that could work out for as long as an athlete. Then again, it was simply his own opinion. His opinions were never good anyways. The two males had began chatting with one another, long enough for the shorter of the two to soon close his laptop. Getting a better view of this emerald orbed beauty before him. Two strangers talking as if they've known each other for years and just reunited was something possibly unthinkable. But, it was possible. Even if it was unthinkable.

"You take all my inhibitions, Baby there's nothin' holding me back!"

The next day or so, the concert had began. With all three of the members of 'No Name' were on that big stage. Preforming to their heart's content. The melodic voice of the main singer bowing most of the audience away. Eren, being the male that wasn't extremely interested in pop. Wasn't one of those die-hard hands. Yet. So, finding something for him to do during the time filled with screeching, woman's ovaries exploding and the music that group produced. The raven hair styled into an undercut that the young-looking main singer had gave him a small pang of déjà vu in the back of his head. But, the male couldn't connect the obvious. Who could in the first place?

"You take me places that tear up my reputation.."

The two had met up in that coffee shop the morning after the show. Fate possibly? Neither believed that word. Or the meaning behind it. A fact they both learned on their seemingly second meeting. When, it was actually their third meeting. The raven haired male seemed a bit relaxed, the amount of people in the crowd that was in the venue that they had rented seemed to cover up the taller of the two. Making it seem like Eren hadn't actually been there. Which meant that the secret of his pop star life stays a secret for the moment. Levi Ackerman not being 'Rivalle' the pop star that was currently still in the spotlight. Loving that Levi Ackerman actually had someone to talk to that wasn't a therapist that knew of his pop star life. Of course, there was Hanji and Mike. But, there was so much comfort that those two could give the young pop star.

"Manipulate my decisions, Baby there's nothin' holdin' me back."

Soon enough, Eren's Punk persona was found out and took up a bit of their conversations in that cafe. Where they almost always meet up when their schedules fit it. Between classes, studio sessions and friends, it wasn't that easy. But, neither of them new of each other's lives. To Levi, Eren was A simple collage student. An 'Art Major'. Eren's own words. And, To Eren, Levi was a simple Collage student aswell. From a different collage then his own. A 'Music' Major. Nothing more was said, nothing less. By their fourth month of knowing each other. The two were practically inseparable. How a simple meeting at an Internet café could go into such a good friendship.

"There's nothin' holding me back, There's nothin' holding me back!"

Yet, there was one thing that they haven't exactly thought about during their friendship was still developing each and everyday. Their friends. Somehow, they had gotten weird the last few days. Eren saying a subtle 'No' To graffiti? The thing he was almost always recommending they would do. Levi, saying 'No' to cleaning their penthouse and simply leaving it? The raven would usually clean the house three, four times a day before even thinking about leaving it. But, those two didn't care it seemed. Both were struck by Cupid's arrow easily.

"'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far, I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright.."

One day, Eren had decided to get out of that café and go somewhere else with Levi. A friend that was now closer to him then Mikasa and Armin put together. Dragging the older of the two along with hm, his tanned fingers wrapped around Levi's wrist. Weaving through the crowds of people easily, one of them having laughter bubble past his lips while his shorter friend was rolling his eyes but smiling still a bit. Feeling overall content with following after the younger male, dressed in black along with multiple piercings. But, personally, those eyes were the most interesting of all.

"If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark, I know we'd be alright.."

The twos feet took them to a club. Letting them party there for a bit. A bit meaning about two hours. Until eleven at night. Both had gotten drunk that night. And, learned that one liked wine more while the other enjoyed beer more. You can only guess who liked what more at the bar. Both of them had also been more of the touchy feely kind of drunks on the dance floor, chuckling and letting loose. Both of them having the best night of their lives together. Though, they didn't go much farther then that. Not yet at least.

"'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far, But I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright.."

They both stumbled around the alleyways. Giggling and chuckling with one another as they made their way back to Levi's shared penthouse with the other's. Somehow, Hanji was Held back by Mike and didn't go off attacking their star singer. But, they had also gotten the wrong image after the two had stumbled on top of the L-couch. Eren had fallen down first before Levi followed. Both of the. Passing out a couple moments later, both sleeping silently without a single worry in the world.

"If You Were By My side and we stumbled in the dark, I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright."

And the rest? Is history.

"Oh, I've been shakin'

I love it when you go crazy

You take all my inhibitions

Baby, there's nothin' holding me back

You take me places that tear up my reputation

Manipulate my decisions

Baby, there's nothin' holding me back

There's nothin' holding me back

I feel so free when you're with me, baby

Baby, there's nothin' holding me back!"

And with that last verse. The ravenette's hand pointed out wards me, a faint smile appearing on his lips as he gazed at me. Even with those bandages wrapped around his eyes. Their love definitely shown more then the bug star on stage. At least, in Eren's mind.


End file.
